Heartbeats
by Botsey
Summary: We were witness to that conversation between Spock and Nyota on the way to Kronos. A closer examination of that scene shows a tense, concerned Spock as Nyota approaches the Klingon leaders and his mental connection with Nyota reveals her heartbeat, fears and pain. How does her Vulcan bondmate react? We will also visit them after the incident and eventually later in life.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers"

My last posting stated that my next fic would introduce Spock and Nyota in another setting, with him as captain of The Enterprise. As a matter of fact, in those writings we will find Spock and Nyota thirty years in the future. I thought that perhaps it would be best if I close out this series of writings with a final posting of their life in this universe in Heartbeats.

After this I will take a sabbatical, I do not wish to post a tease and have my audience waiting while I figure out the story line. Please be sure I will return.

I thank all of you who have enjoyed my stories, your readership and reviews have been much appreciated.

Botsey

Heartbeats

Chapter One

She was a trained Star Fleet officer, proficient in dozens of languages, trained in martial arts and weaponry and she approached the one that apparently was the leader and spoke. His response was hostile.

'Why should I care about humans killing humans?"

Kirk's head snapped around at the sound he heard coming from his first officer. It built to a sustained low growl. Spock observed the Klingon officer as his gloved hand grabbed Nyota's face, lifting her off the ground with his grip. Spock felt her pain, her silent cry echoed in his mind, his breathing changed and with his eyes narrowed he dashed toward the door and said to Kirk,

"He touched what is mine."

Kirk steadied him, and with an outstretched arm prevented his forward motion.

"Spock with the grip he has he could snap her neck. We must proceed cautiously…"

Spock saw the flash of metal as the Klingon unsheathed his knife and his mind heard the change in his K'diwa's heartbeat...and in his. The sound of gunfire distracted Nyota's captor and she took advantage of his distraction and grabbed the knife and mindful of Klingon physiology, plunged it into the leader's chest meeting its' desired target, his heart. The lead officer collapsed unceremoniously to the ground.

The shuttle team then exited the door firing. There was in fact a look in Spock's eyes that reminded Kirk that he was pleased he was not part of the opposing group of males. What was it Spock had said?

"…he touched what is mine…"

Kirk felt a mental 'Ouch!' He would have to remember his conduct around Mrs. Spock…Lieutenant Uhura, especially since on the trip to Kronos he and the crew had witnessed the Vulcan's verbal admission of his attachment to the lieutenant. His words had been even heard by Hendorff who at this point Kirk could only feel empathy, for he himself had certainly set his sights on the lieutenant, without success. Now he understood why. An honest appraisal of the situation helped him to see how perfect those two were for one another. Kirk now understood why Spock and Uhura could work so well together, they knew one another's' thoughts to a more or lesser degree. Kirk thought,

'Man, that's heavy.'

The lone warrior who was almost singlehandedly decimating the Klingon legion, bringing down even their ships, proved to be Khan. Kirk felt uneasy. He could think of no reason for Khan to perform this service towards them or The Enterprise. Since when do enemies become benefactors? Was he not the one who took down Captain Pike, who was the closest to a concerned father he had ever had. Did Khan not fire upon the unarmed command teams assembled? What was behind this contradictory conduct?

With their return to the ship and the prisoner Khan's subsequent imprisonment there were a few stolen moments that Spock and Uhura had in their quarters.

He held her on his lap and was stroking her hair. He had not as yet melded with her since the incident on Kronas. Her head was resting on his chest. Spock then began to speak in her ear, his voice was a deep rumble. He was stroking her face, and smoothing her hair as this all important conversation continued, he straightened his back...

"In the shuttle, your reference to your 'feelings' if anything should part us was what I experienced when the Klingon captain touched you, and by his subsequent action was about to take your life, take you from me, you who are half my heart, half my soul. I will now explain to you the difference between your experience when I was in the fires of the volcano, and what I experienced when the thought occurred to me that that Klingon captain could have terminated your life with dire consequences to myself."

Nyota offered her apology,

"Spock, I was out of line to address you in that way in the shuttle. In that setting you were my superior officer. I think it was my way of dealing with what might have been the end of life for both of us. Perhaps it was to reaffirm the depth of my devotion to you."

He comforted her by stroking her check with the back of his hand and kissing the top of her head.

"K'diwa, likely in our career with Star Fleet we will again be placed in life threatening circumstances. We are well-trained, neither one of us are risk takers…"

She interjected,

"Like someone else we know."

Spock continued,

"Believe me Nyota, my chief priority in every away mission is to return safely to you and if we are together, to keep you safe. But in truth, as officers, we thoroughly understand the chain of command involved with our jobs and we have sworn to uphold all that is involved with our service. But, be assured, my aduna, after the rescue of our captain, before my own safety, you would be put in a place of safety."

He felt the strong pulsing of her heartbeat as he held her tightly.

She sighed and nodded indicating she understood. Then holding him tightly, her arms encircling him thus allowing her to feel his rapid heartbeat, Nyota said,

"We must treasure every day we have together."

His final statement was,

"My Ki'diwa, I want you to be aware that If you were going to die, I would die by your side for I know I cannot, nor would I wish to, exist apart from you."

Nyota was fully aware that Vulcans do not lie and did not question or undervalue his statement. She accepted it as a Vulcan truth.

"So we must stay alive for each other."

He nodded,

"So it would seem."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Their five year adventure in space allowed them to see new worlds, to go where no man or Vulcan had gone before, discover strange new worlds and civilizations and with their safe return to Terra he reaffirmed his devotion to she who was half his heart and half his soul by resigning active duty and accepting a post at The Academy and then they started a family.

In this life of domesticity, Spock always continued in his role as protector of what was his own, his aduna and his offspring. For indeed, that was The Vulcan Way, the acceptable conduct of a Vulcan adun as was the providing of offspring, to the starting of family. In this area he was very pleased that he obliged his aduna by providing natural offspring, three sons and one daughter.

In the quiet of the evenings, alone in their room at times Spock and Nyota relived their lives aboard the Enterprise, a place they still considered, 'Home' and thought after family responsibilities had been fulfilled, perhaps a journey could be taken on their beloved ship viewed as another home, The Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeats

Chapter 2

It was an evening after discussing their life aboard The Enterprise, that Nyota recalled a humorous experience on one of their poker nights that had involved the 'good doctor' McCoy who had on a number of occasions mentioned that although Spock was a non-participate in the card game his presence was allowed only because of his permanent 'poker face'.

In was on one of these said evenings McCoy had mentioned he had helped deliver a number of newborn Gorns. The entire account was repeated during their poker nights. At these times McCoy, while enjoying liquid refreshment, gave repetitious reminders of McCoy's experience with said pregnant Gorn. As Nyota remembered, the first rendition of the story revealed he had deliver eighteen offspring. As this evening progressed, the number of newborns continued to grow with each refilling of his shot glass. Spock's comment was,

"Doctor, if you continue with the story I believe that you and you alone will be responsible for the over population of the Gorn home world."

Whether the doctor heard Spock she was not quite sure for when she turned back to observe him, his chin was resting on his elbow supported palm and he had fallen fast asleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On this particular night Spock's recollection was an experience singular to his life—the day his Nyota almost died. They were beamed back from the hostile planet he was carrying her limp, blood covered body. Dr. McCoy had a hover stretcher waiting and was shouting orders and then looked up at Spock and said,

"Spock, I have to touch her to save her."

Spock nodded his consent and almost zombie-like followed behind Nyota's conveyance. He was frantic, but internalized it. What he needed was to touch her so that he could continue monitoring her life signs. Almost reading Spock's mind McCoy shouted,

"Man come here and give me some sort of reading I have to know where all this blood is coming from."

Placing his hands on the melding points, robot-like he spoke the information his touch conveyed. To hurry the process McCoy shouted,

"Three to beam out direct to emergency sick bay."

The familiar tingle engulfed him and as he materialized nurse Chapel's face was the first he saw and she told him to come with her. He followed her breathing heavily. From the engagement on the planet his eyes were barely opened, he had difficulty breathing but his mental faculties were clear and he knew that a Vulcan Healing Trance should be implemented as soon as Nyota came out of surgery. He took a deep breath and said,

"Nurse Chapel, I am fully aware of your expertise in Xenomedicine so I feel free in informing you so you could advise the doctor of my determined effect to place my wife in a Vulcan Healing trance once surgery has stopped the flow of blood."

Chapel nodded. In his mind he still could remember with great accuracy his wife's irregular heartbeat while they were joined. He knew he was fully capable of adjusting any irregularities when he joined with her, bring her and keep her in the Vulcan healing state. He was pleased that his diagnosis of her condition indicated that her reproductive organs had not been damaged for it had been his greatest desire to see the spark of life grow within her as soon as possible after their discharge from active duty.

His realization of a truth that was never voiced by a Vulcan even though some had acted on it. Despite the "Needs Edict, he was fully aware that he needed his Nyota for his entire world had opened up as his attachment to Nyota grew. When he had heard that some Vulcans had chosen self-murder when they lost their familiar bond, it became apparent to him that these males determined that their continued existence without their K'diwa was worse than death. So it was that he determined his path if his Nyota was to leave him in death. Once he had safely placed Nyota in the trance and she was stablized he would go to their quarters and compose letters to his father and children who would respect his reasoning.

He thought of how unfortunate a person who had lost the use of all his five senses would be to be sat down at a buffet table groaning under the weight of the prepared foods and be unable to enjoy one mouthful. That would be his existence without she who is his wife. Of course, a person who might lose his sight and hearing could still function and lead a life of satisfaction because he still had use of his sense of smell, touch and taste. These would supply the person with tactile contact with the world around him. He had read the story about Helen Keller who did just that. His Nyota was his translator his landscape artist, his composer and had brought beauty to his existence, not only in her person but bestowed on him a richness, colors, depth, height, width and fulfillment no study had ever provided. There was no replacement for her. He had started out the teacher and then became her student.

Despite Nurse Chapel's attempt to have him sit down he stood immoveable by the door he knew that the doctor would come through. The door opened and McCoy uncharacteristically clasped his shoulder,

"Spock, we stopped the bleeding, removed foreign matter from her wounds, stitched her up, she has not as yet gained consciousness. I know what you want to do—the Vulcan trance…"

"Vulcan Healing Trance."

"It is risky Spock, if she…if she should…"

"Doctor, I am fully aware of the risk and am more than willing to risk any consequence. Excuse me, I wish to attend to my wife.

He took a few steps and then he turned and said,

"Thank you Dr. McCoy."

Nyota had taught him that humans respond to expressions of appreciation.

McCoy displayed an almost Vulcan nod of acknowledgement and then said,

"I will let Jim know. I am certain that he will come down, may I let him in?"

"Doctor, I will require a minimum of five minutes to join with my wife, after that the captain is most welcome in our presence. I shall not leave her side."

McCoy responded,

"I figured as much. Should I get you something to eat?"

"I do not desire sustenance."

McCoy simply nodded.

Within minutes Spock had heard voices outside the door and then the captain tapped lightly on the door before entering, and inquiring,

"Spock how is she doing?"

"She is presently in a healing trance and is responding to its curative powers. Her body is responding… doing what I anticipated. I will revive her in twenty-eight hours, seventeen minutes, four seconds."

The captain with a worried look on his face asked,

"Wasn't that risky Spock? If she had…died, you would have gone with her."

"Captain, Star Fleet has any number of qualified members to serve as first officers and communication officers. Lieutenant Uhura is my only wife, and bondmate. In that capacity, there will never be any substitute for her. Captain, I cannot exist apart from her."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Although their two experiences were diametrically opposed to one another, they were never reviewed with bitterness or regret but with wonder, because each experience contributed to what they had become as individuals and to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbeats

Chapter Three

Their marriage was blessed with four children, three males and a female and it was Spock who was the first to detect and listen to each ones' heartbeat. He was the provider and protector of all who were his own. They had settled into life in San Francisco amidst an increasing number of Vulcan/Terran bondings. Their children now all grown had made their way in life. Their oldest son had taken up the robes of ambassadorship from Sarek and he and his bondmate were presently located at the Federation/Romulan Conference with Sarek present as an advisor.

Their middle son was head of Language Studies at Star Fleet Academy. Their youngest son was an instructor at The Vulcan Science Academy which, contrary to his own experience, attested to Vulcans' progress in the area of acceptance of other species.

Their daughter, the youngest had married Sulu's oldest son and they both worked with The Federation's diplomatic corp. So, at this time, they were not only parents, but grandparents five times over when they decided on taking up the invitation to join the old bridge crew for what was believed would be an uneventful mission of three months.

The now Admiral Kirk had 'pulled some strings,' 'stirred some memories' and made some in high places remember a promise made to him years ago. His statement to his old friends was simply,

"I was about to lose my mind, a desk job is suffocating and absolutely boring. This is where we all belong…SPACE, the final frontier."

The present crew of The Enterprise would serve as 'shadows' for the older bridge crew, who had received up-to-date training to deal with this new ship. Admiral Kirk had donned a captain's gold and greeted each of the old crew as they came aboard with the words,

"This is some ship, too bad we just have her for three months."

Sulu went to his chair and smiled at a much older Chekov and said,

"This ship has all the bells and whistles and can easily make warp twelve."

Chekov fingered his console and said,

"This ship has double the firepower of our Enterprise, plus an entire section can detach as an escape pod."

Kirk went to his chair and spun it around and noticed its communication abilities. Not even having to bend close to the microphone he said,

"Mr. Scott, how does it look down there in engineering?"

"Captain…sorry, Admiral she is purring like a kitten ready to hit warp twelve when you so desire."

Just then the turbo lift door opened and Dr. McCoy stepped out shaking his head in disbelief,

"How you managed to get me to agree to this form of torture is beyond my comprehension. I think I came just to make sure that you will die of old age and not a stupid bravado decision."

Spock and Nyota entered the bridge together. As a matter of fact when the door opened the couple was standing face to face to one another with foreheads touching. In Kirk's normal bid to annoy his first officer he said,

"I certainly hope that we did not interrupt something of a personal nature between you two."

Spock simply raised his eyebrow and then said,

"Admiral, Vulcans never kiss and tell."

Nyota simply got,

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant Uhura. You look as beau…"

Spock uncharacteristically cleared his throat and Nyota walked over to the communication station and took her seat. She then addressed 'the chair'.

"Admiral, how is your family?"

"All are well. Did you know that I am a grandfather seven times over?"

Nyota answered,

"Yes, Facebook is a wonderful way to keep in touch with old friends. Carole and I often exchange holovids.

The crew of the old Enterprise came together and it was just as if they had not missed a 'heartbeat'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was that the mission was indeed uneventful up until the final week before they would turn around and head for Star Base I and home.

Spock and Uhura, along with three red shirts had beamed down to an uncharted planet to collect soil samples. The scan of the planet indicated that it was benign, however, the ground was unsteady and seemed to shift from some unknown energy source. They had beamed down into a crater and Spock observed the rugged cliffs surrounding their place of study. He wanted to secure some samples from an area within sight of Nyota's site because the ground was of a different color. Two of the red shirts were taking videos that were streamed to receivers on the ship. There was a loud snapping noise and a slab of rock seemed to fall backward against the adjacent site with Nyota between the two pieces of granite.

Spock saw the look of terror on her face as she realized what was happening and all heard Spock anguished cry…"NO…'. He and the other males blasted away at the rock and freed Nyota who was covered with blood. He immediately did a mind-meld that validated his worse fear. He called for beam up as he held his aduna in his arms.

"Beloved, I must leave you."

"Since our joining, every journey we have made together."

With that statement Spock aliened his fingers for the meld, and located his beloved cardio-vascular system.

"This will be a final journey together beloved. There will be no mourning for you on my part, no anticipated presence at a door, or a meal with one plate. I regret, in this one instance I was unable to protect you."

Nyota gave him a small smile and leaned over to kiss him. It was her breath in his mouth that was her last and his into her's as he held her.

When they appeared on the transporter pad they were locked into an inseparable embrace. Both of their dust covered faces exhibited the tracks of tears.

As Dr. McCoy confirmed, Nyota's injuries were fatal but not so with Spock. His hands had been bloodied by his frantic effort to rescue his wife. McCoy had looked at his ruined hands and said he had seriously endangered his ability as a touch telepath by that action, but apparently at that point, he knew he would never again have use for that Vulcan gift. He also had observed the positioning of Spock's hands that explained why both of their monitoring insignias indicated that both of their hearts had stopped at the same moment.

With McCoy's revelation Kirk was forced to remember his friend's statement from a long time ago, after Nyota had been severely injured,

"Without her I would be unable to exist."

Indeed, Spock, a Vulcan who could not lie, had acted in harmony with his words.

Kirk left the medical bay and the dubious comfort of Bone's observation and sought out the silence of his two friends' private quarters. Perhaps there he would be able to resolve his loss in the remembrances that that space would provide.

There, neatly displayed on Spock's desk he saw several addressed envelopes one to Sarek, the others to Spock and Nyota's children and to the side one that simply said, 'Jim'.

The Admiral sat down heavily into the chair in front of the desk and tapped the envelope against his left hand, took a deep breath and in a way, showing respect for his friend's very neat and precise way of doing everything, he carefully opened the letter…

'Jim:

Your reading of this missive indicates that I have ceased to exist. Not knowing the exact circumstances of my demise I can only assume that My Nyota did not survive some deadly encounter and she and I have taken our final journey together. If she had survived me, she would have put the letters that we composed together away and conveyed my thoughts to our children verbally. Long ago she had been advised of my decision as to my non-acceptance of the status of widowhood.

From my statement years ago, you are fully aware of my actions being logical. I cannot and would not desire a life apart from my aduna, my Nyota. Even if I had not chosen to end my existence alongside her, my extended and unending grief would have been worse than death.

My one request of you is simply look after our children. Not in the way they would have to be looked after if they were not adults, but serve as their advisor, allow them to seek you out and please be a source of comfort for them.

May your life continue to be enriched and I wish that you 'Live Long and Prosper.'

Your _T'hai'la_

Spock

THE END

A/N: Since 2009 I have imagined this couple in all sorts of settings. I have even killed off Spock and have had Nyota grieve. I did feel that this was a fitting end for that alternate universe I created that rounded out of old characters and introduced new ones.

I now will take a sabbatical and will return with a story that takes places years after the world I here created (except in my final entry, their relationship starts much later than the movies or any story I have written, and Spock becomes the captain of The Enterprise.

I wish to thank you so much for your support and readership and I look forward to my eventual return to .

If you care to keep in touch…just email me.

Botsey


End file.
